


PILLOW TALK

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheap Laughs, Embarrassment, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration., Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: Yuzu makes an inopportune call to Matsuri - who's having a moment with Harumi-... and it seems there's no delicate way she can put it...
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu, Mizusawa Matsuri/Taniguchi Harumi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	PILLOW TALK

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Citrus fun!

"Call Matsuri and ask her if it's really getting to you." Mei told her.

And with that, she washed her hands of it. She may have been just as curious as Yuzu as to how the Little Pink Oni was progressing in her attempts to get beyond the kissing and hugs stage of making out with Harumi... but she'd be _damned_ if she'd let on about it!

"But Meiiiiiiiiiii!..." her lover whined adorably.

She looked her up and down. "I'm over it, Yuzu! Now... where _we're_ concerned..." she nodded suggestively.

Yuzu blushed and nearly jumped over to the bed, where her violet-eyed honey was soon pinned and hickied into submission.

Half an hour later, Yuzu was putting her clothes back on, a puzzled look on her face.

"I wonder how it's going between Matsuri and Harumi?" she asked out loud.

Mei sighed, picked up one of the thick, supportive pillows that had proven so handy a few minutes before, and bowled the blonde off her feet. There she sat, her butt on the floor, as Mei grabbed another pillow and her lover's phone off the table and sternly said:

"Call her now, Yuzu. _OR ELSE!_ "

 _"Or else what?"_ came the snarky reply, as she got to her feet, hands on hips in the cockiest pose she could assume.

 ** _Whump!_** She didn't even have time to duck as Mei knocked her onto the bed.

"You could have hurt me!" she pouted.

Mei rolled her eyes. "Call her now Yuzu, or..." and she meaningfully brandished the pillow at her victim, who sighed, and brought up Matsuri's number on speed dial, a picture of the devilish little cutie coming up on the screen, as usual with her tongue sticking out. She remembered the week before when they had all gotten photo pillows of each other at a shop in the mall, Mei and Yuzu in embarrassingly lovey-dovey pictures, but Matsuri and Harumi both sticking their tongues out at the camera, just like the picture on her phone. And Yuzu wondered sitting there at that moment, why anyone would want to gift their crush with such a thing, but- they had. Two snarky girls, that couple, the busty beauty, and that pretty little pink-haired monster. Both desperate for love, but seemingly incapable of being romantic! What a strange pair. She hugged her pillow with the picture of the gorgeous, smiling Mei, and sighed lovingly. Not like like _she_ and _her_ baby!

But all the same, she was dying to find out if those two had gotten it on yet.

 _"Hello?"_ she heard Matsuri's voice, seeming a little put-out, on the other end of the call.

"Hey, Matsuri! I was just calling to catch up on last week! You know, when we were talking about you and Harumi trying to make progress in your relationship. You know, you were complaining that she was so dense..."

Suddenly, Matsuri interrupted, her voice a tense whisper.

_"Yuzu...this is really inconvenient, sister! I mean, you called just as Harumi and I were..."_

"Oh come on, Mattie! What the Hell are you doing- playing a video game?"

_"Yuzu..."_

"You're having a fight, aren't you?"

_"Listen, Yuzu..."_

"Are you making her watch Boku No Pico... **_again?"_** Yuzu was full of guesses tonight. This was becoming a game for her!

_"Yuzu...' came the strained whisper, 'I'm sitting on her face!"_

The other nearly gobbled like a turkey. Her fun meter hit rock-bottom in a zero to sixty!

"Mattie...um...you what?..um..."

_"Yuzu, I'm sitting on Harumi's face right now! Can I get back to you later?"_

The blonde was in shock. "Um...Okay... Mattie...Um...sorry..." she heard the phone disconnect on the other side, and practically fell into bed beside Mei, who was reading. She looked over at her nosy Angel.

"And?.." she let hang in the air.

Yuzu stared at the ceiling blankly, her head spinning.

"They're, um...making progress!" she whispered.

Meanwhile, on the other side of that call, Matsuri crossed the room, on all fours, dragging her pillow behind her, and sat back down across from her crush. She looked at the Monopoly board, where Harumi had unfortunately just landed on _Ginza,_ which she owned. She was _crushing_ her opponent, who never should have challenged her to a playoff!

"I'm almost out of money." Harumi complained.

"It's cool. I'll accept _kisses_ instead." Matsuri smiled cutely. The tall girl rolled her eyes, and nearly connected with a swat at her companion.

"What were you discussing with..."

" If you'd take out the friggin' earbuds, you'd have heard! It was Yuzu. She called me. Wanted to know how we were coming along, and stuff."

"So what kind of complete _fantasy crap_ did you tell her?"

Matsuri gave out a long, frustrated sigh, and looked down at the image of her crush on the pillow below her nice little bottom.

 _"Just the truth!"_ she said, wistfully.


End file.
